In a semiconductor manufacturing business, such as a semiconductor foundry business, information technology (IT) services provide cohesion and support both internally and externally. For example, IT services in a foundry business may provide operations to support a network of processing equipment, computing devices, robotics, customers, and manufacturing equipment. One operation performed by IT services is the storage and retrieval of information associated with customers and their products, as well as information associated with the various devices connected to the network. Such information is often duplicated by backing the information up to networked storage devices. However, difficulties may arise when backing up such information if the storage device fails or is inaccessible due to maintenance or other concerns. When this occurs, the backup operation may be halted or delayed until the problem is rectified. Such interruptions in the backup process may result in a loss of productivity, as well as a loss of customer information.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above discussed issues.